millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kto khochet stat' millionerom?/Final Questions
The 15th question (the "question for a million") is the rarest moment in the program "Kto khochet stat' millionerom?" (and "O, Schastlivchik!"). Having answered correctly this question, the hero of the game can earn the maximum prize. Often it seems that the "million-dollar question" is easier than others, but very often, when they reach it, players refuse to take risks and take money, assuming that there is a dirty trick. In all at the moment, there were 25 questions - 9 for one million rubles and 16 for three million. Below is a list of participants who have reached the fifteenth and final question, as well as the wording of the questions. After moving to Channel One, in the program "KHSM", the fifteenth question sounded 24 times. And, since September 17, 2005, the winner relied no longer 1 million rubles, but 3 million. Of these 24 cases, we had: 6 correct answers (Igor Sazeyev, Irina and Yury Chudinovskikh, Svetlana Yaroslavtseva, Timur Budayev, Bari Alibasov and Alexander "Danko" Fadeyev, Yulianna Karaulova and Timur Solovyov), 6 wrong answers (Galina Semenova (final winnings 32 000 rubles), Vladimir Yefremov (final winnings 800 000 rubles), Dušan Perović and Yekaterina Andreyeva (final winnings of 400,000 rubles), Viktor Verzhbitsky and Andrey Burkovsky (final winnings of 200,000 rubles), Viktor Vasilyev and Gavriil Gordeyev (final winnings of 400,000 rubles), Keti Topuria and Vladimir Miklosich (final winnings of 200,000 rubles), and Alexander Druz and Viktor Sidnev (final winnings of 200,000 rubles) and 15 refusals from the answer (5 wins of 500,000 and 10 wins of 1,500,000 rubles), With five times of them players who took the money, could win the top prize, if they had given contemplated by the answer to the question. Contestants Igor Sazeyev: March 12, 2001 Gennady Sostrovchuk: November 24, 2001 Konstantin Fedchenko: December 10, 2001 Olga Krayushkina: November 4, 2002 Irina and Yury Chudinovskikh: January 18, 2003 Leonid Agutin and Angelica Varum: January 8, 2005 Galina Semenova: January 22, 2005 Valentin Smirnitsky: March 6, 2005 Svetlana Yaroslavtseva: February 19, 2006 Timur Budayev: April 17, 2010 Sergey Bobris: February 10, 2011 Vladimir Yefremov: April 30, 2011 Alexander Kuzin: March 24, 2012 Leonid Panyukov: September 29, 2012 Bari Alibasov and Alexander "Danko" Fadeyev: November 23, 2013 Mikhail Boyarsky and Valentin Smirnitsky: May 16, 2015 Dušan Perović and Yekaterina Andreyeva: April 1, 2017 Viktor Verzhbitsky and Andrey Burkovsky: May 27, 2017 Viktor Vasilyev and Gavriil Gordeyev: November 11, 2017 Yulianna Karaulova and Timur Solovyov: December 2, 2017 Keti Topuria and Vladimir Miklosich: February 17, 2018 Dana Borisova and Alexander Gudkov: June 24, 2018 Anna Kamenkova and Yury Grymov: August 18, 2018 Alexander Druz and Viktor Sidnev: December 22, 2018 Roman Kostomarov and Ilya Averbukh: March 23, 2019 Viktoriya Lopyreva and Mikhail Grushevsky: December 21, 2019 Anton Komolov and Viktor Vasilyev: January 8, 2020 Sypnosis Trivia *Gennady Sostrovchuk, not knowing the answer to the last question, preferred to take back the money he had earned earlier. However, when the presenter asked him for the sake of interest to name any of the four answers, Gennady tossed the five rubles coin and guessed the correct answer. *Three times the fifteenth question sounded in special editions of the game: in 2003 in the release with married couples, in 2005 in the New Year's edition and again in 2005 in the episode dedicated to the International Women's Day. *The question of the poet, the first recipient of the Nobel Prize for Literature, was sounded in the studio earlier than the question of the double winding per day of the Courts of the Spassky Tower of the Moscow Kremlin. On Channel One, these two questions were interchanged with the others due to a shift. *The largest number of top prize questions for the year was seen in 2011 and 2012 - 2 questions, in 2001 and 2005 - 3 questions, and in 2017 - 4 questions. *In 2017, for the whole history of the game, most of all final questions have been answered the wrong 3 times. *In the 2004-2005 season, the greatest number of "questions for million" for the entire season was voiced - 3 questions. *Svetlana Yaroslavtseva and Timur Budayev, who earned 3,000,000 rubles each, saved the Ask the Audience lifeline to the final question, and answered the question based on the opinion of the majority. In general, in games with the 15th question, which has resounded, the Ask the Audience lifeline was kept to this question four times, "50:50" and "Phone a Friend" - once (Timur Budayev and Svetlana Yaroslavtseva, respectively). *Vladimir Yefremov, despite the fact that he answered incorrectly, managed to win a large sum, because his minimum amount was 800,000 rubles. *At the moment, Leonid Parfyonov is the last ordinary player to reach the last question of the game. *Mikhail Boyarsky and Valentin Smirnitsky took 1,500,000 rubles, and without using the "Ask the Audience" lifeline, which they saved to the 15th question. *Valentin Smirnitsky and Viktor Vasilyev are the only contestants to reach to the final question twice in the history of the Russian version of the show. *Dušan Perović and Yekaterina Andreyeva lost for the first time in the history of the game more than a 1,000,000 rubles, having lost on the 15th question and using it on "Ask the Audience", based on the opinion of not the majority Minority (the last voted for the correct answer), and the opinion of 20% of audience. Later, Viktor Verzhbitsky and Andrey Burkovsky beat their record, having lost 1,300,000 rubles and taking out a minimum amount of 200,000 rubles. Also, Viktor Vasilyev and Gavriil Gordeyev were the third contestants to lose over a 1,000,000 rubles and lost the same amount as Dušan Perović and Yekaterina Andreyeva. Keti Topuria and Vladimir Miklosich and Alexander Druz and Viktor Sidnev repeated Viktor Verzhbitsky and Andrey Burkovsky's record, also having lost 1,300,000 rubles and taking out a minimum amount of 200,000 rubles. See also *O, Schastlivchik!/Final Questions Category:Final Questions